Aquella noche
by andynaruhina
Summary: Naruto es un joven estudiante que trabaja como taxista para ayudar a su madre. Vive soñando con poder graduarse y darle a su madre la estabilidad económica que perdieron desde que su padre murió. En una noche normal trabajando su camino se cruza con el de Hinata, una desconocida pero hermosa chica con la que jamas imagino que pasara algo. (LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, mi turno empieza en una hora, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Hijo… -Kushina se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazo con ternura- De verdad que lamento mucho esto, no deberías tener la necesidad de trabajar. Tu única obligación debería ser terminar tu universidad. Perdóname por favor.

Naruto correspondió el abrazo a su madre y le beso la frente.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mama. Ha sido difícil desde que papa ya no está con nosotros pero tú sabes que solo con tu empleo ya no nos alcanza, y no iba a permitir que doblaras turnos. Tú también tienes que descansar. Te prometo que esto no será permanente, son sacrificios que tendrán recompensas es como Papa decía ¿no?

-Hijo… has madurado mucho. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias mama, bueno ya me tengo que ir… no me esperes despierta, llego tarde.

Cuando Naruto salió por la puerta y visualizo su hogar, sintió una impotencia muy grande. Hacia 8 años que su padre Minato había fallecido por Cáncer. Había sido duro, al menos lo poco que recordaba, ahora tenía 20 años y estudiaba en la universidad de Administración y Negocios, pero las cosas se habían complicado más y más.

Su madre Kushina había trabajado sin parar para que a él no le faltara nada, pero la universidad consumía mucho dinero y los gastos aumentaban poco a poco, por lo que su madre comenzó a doblar turnos. El problema fue cuando se había desmayado y el doctor había dicho que tenía la hipertensión muy alta y debía descansar, ella por supuesto se negó pero Naruto ya se había puesto a buscar empleo, por lo que cuando lo llamaron de uno, lo acepto y a su madre no lo quedo más remedio que aceptar.

El empleo consistía en ser taxista. Era un turno de 6 horas solamente por consideración a que era estudiante. La paga no era demasiada pero bastaba para que sobrevivieran junto con el sueldo de su madre. Le tenía que agradecer a su mejor amigo Sasuke a que le había enseñado a manejar con la excusa de que el seria el "conductor designado" cuando se vayan de fiesta o quisiera tomar. Claro que Sasuke no debía enterarse que la verdadera razón era porque necesitaba el empleo, él era un chismoso de lo peor y siempre buscaba cualquier oportunidad para humillarlo, pero así era como ellos se llevaban. Suspiro y se miró en el retrovisor del espejo del auto, entonces sonrió y se dijo a si mismo que aquel sería un buen primer día.

-6 MESES DESPUÉS-

_Solo media hora más… solo media hora más._

Estaba sumamente cansando, era época de exámenes y para ser sincero no había dormido más qu horas diarias. El café ya no le hacía efecto, ese día en especial había tenido muchos pasajeros y le habían dejado generosas propinas. Su madre decía que no era nada extraño ya que era una persona muy agradable y que inspiraba confianza.

Bueno lo agradecía, también a veces era una desventaja y más si eras taxista. Había escuchado que decían que si tienes una historia que contar, súbete a un taxi y desahógate. Bueno… era completamente cierto. Había pasajeros que no decían ni pio y estaba el otro lado de la moneda, con solo 6 meses se sabía las historias de amor, desamor, traición, tragedia y quien sabe que más de al menos media ciudad. ¡Vaya la gente sí que estaba loca!

Recordó cuando un señor le había confesado que engañaba a su esposa con su cuñada y además con su vecina. O peor cuando un travestí le intento coquetear todo el camino, se había quedado en shock y casi a punto de sacarlo de una patada del coche, lo único bueno de esa vez fue que le había dejado un billete extra y una tarjeta con su número, por supuesto quemo la tarjeta pero el billete sí que se lo quedo.

Ya había pasado casi medio año, que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Esperaba que continuara asi ya que él se moría de ganas de graduarse para poder conseguir un trabajo corporativo y sacar adelante a su madre. Era un buen estudiante, dedicado, cumplido y su jefe del trabajo siempre lo estaba halagando diciéndole que también era un excelente trabajador.

Estaba doblando en la esquina antes de llegar a la próxima glorieta cuando diviso una de las zona norte de su cuidad, más específicamente miraba aquella zona de casa grandes y lujosas. Veia con añoracion esa forma de vida, no es que fuera una persona que le interesara el dinero en exceso pero ¿a quién no le gustaría vivir con esas comodidades? Estacionado en un departamento vio un Lamborghini azul, no pude evitar distraerme viendo semejante automóvil.

-¡Vaya!- Exclame. ¡Eso si es una belleza!

No pude evitar imaginarme en uno de esos. ¡Seria increíble! ¡La cara que pondría Sasuke y los demás al verme llegar en esa preciosidad a la universidad! Instintivamente comencé a reír. ¡Qué cosas me imaginaba! Jajaja. Cuando devolví mi vista al frente, mis ojos se agrandaron y asustado frene de golpe.

¡¿Qué demonios?!- Exclame. Baje del auto rápidamente. -¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

-N-No del todo, mi vestido...- alcanzo a responder.

-¿Pero cómo se le ocurre salir de la nada a la calle? ¡Pude haberla atropellado!

-Eso me hubiera servido- Respondió en un susurro que si alcance a escuchar.

Intente ayudarla a levantarse y note un temblor en sus piernas.

-Tal vez debería llevarla al doctor, no parece que este bien.

\- Estoy bien ¿Eres taxista no?- Me pregunto.

-Eh si- respondí.

-Entonces soy yo quien decide a donde tienes que llevarme.- Me tomo del brazo para terminar de levantarse, se sacudió y paso de mi hasta subirse en el coche. Entonces como tarde en reaccionar volvió a decirme- ¿Vendrás o manejo yo?

-S-si ya voy.

-o-

¡Qué mala suerte! ¿Es que solo a mí me pasaban estas cosas? Había pasado mi media hora y seguía trabajando. La señorita se había subido en la parte de atrás del coche y cuando le había preguntado después de un momento a donde se dirigía tan solo me había respondido.

"_Tan solo conduce"_

¿Tan solo conduce? ¿Qué me iba a pagar la gasolina o que? ¡Con lo cara que estaba! ¿Siquiera tenía el dinero? Me dio ganas de responderle. Pero me dedique a conducir y cerrar la boca con irritación. Estábamos pasando por un semáforo cuando vi por el retrovisor su rostro, tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, casi podía escuchar sus suspiros lentos y forzosos. Entonces caí en cuenta de que tenía una mirada triste pero muy hermosa. ¿Qué edad debía tener? La verdad no parecía más grande que yo. Tenía el cabello azul y largo. Su piel nívea y unos extraños pero atrayentes ojos aperlados.

El semáforo se puso en verde y seguí conduciendo sin saber exactamente "que ruta tomar" Decidí que daría vueltas solamente. No pude evitar volver mi vista hacia el espejo que reflejaba su reflejo. ¿Acaso parecía que iba a llorar?

-¿Siempre te le quedas mirando a tus clientes?- Pregunto sorprendiéndome.

-¡N-no! ¡L-lo siento!- Respondí al ser descubierto- Solo… me preguntaba si ya me dirá a donde llevarla.

Su miraba se opacó por un momento.

-Lo siento, tan solo quería ver la cuidad, eso siempre me tranquiliza…

-Ya veo- respondí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto.

-Eh… oh… Me llamo Naruto.

-¿Naruto? Es un nombre muy extraño.

-Sí, lo sé pero fue por mi abuelo que me lo pusieron.

-¿A si se llamaba?

-No, pero era escritor aunque no uno muy conocido, pero a mi papa le gustaban sus historias y el protagonista de ellas se llamaba Naruto.

-Entiendo. Que curioso- Respondió ella- Si no es indiscreción puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué eres taxista? Eres muy joven y guapo para ser uno.

No pude evitar ruborizarme.

-Eh… gracias. La verdad soy estudiante pero el trabajo me ayuda con algunos gastos.

-Ya veo. ¿Tus papas no te ayudan?

-Son demasiadas preguntas señorita…

-Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata.

\- Señorita Hinata… mi padre murió hace 8 años y mi madre aunque trabaja no puede con todos los gastos. Por eso conseguí este empleo para ayudarla- confesé sin estar seguro de porque le decía cosas privadas a una extraña-

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso. Es difícil cuando perdemos a alguien, lo entiendo perfectamente porque yo también perdí a mi madre hace 3 años. Solo que mi padre a diferencia tuya después de eso se alejó de todos, incluyéndome a mí.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-De acuerdo- contesto ella.

-¿Por qué estas así?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Me pregunto.

-No sé cómo explicarlo pero tus ojos parecen tristes y distantes.

Ella sonrió.

-¿En serio?

-Si- confesé.

-Si te soy sincera, no estoy segura. Podría decirte que por lo que me ha pasado hace un momento pero no lo sé.

No respondí. Y al no hacerlo ella continúo hablando.

-¿Tienes novia?- Me pregunto de repente.

-N-no no tengo- conteste sorprendido por su pregunta.

-Qué bueno, no la tengas. Es un desperdicio enamorarse.

¿Por qué?

-Porque es una falsedad y mentira. Todo es hermoso al principio y cuando menos te lo esperas llega la decepción.

-¿Entonces esta así por su novio?

-Ex novio.

-Que tonto el tipo

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejar que usted se le fuera. Y con respecto a lo que dijo, no estoy muy seguro de pensar igual. Yo también he sufrido decepciones en el amor pero confió en que llegara alguien con quien si pueda compartir todo sin temor a que te voltees y te dejen. Estoy seguro que lo mismo le pasara a usted, no debe cerrarse. De todos modos esas cosas no se buscan, solas llegan, lo importante es darnos cuenta cuando está enfrente de nosotros.

Hinata sonrió.

-Naruto… ya se donde puedes llevarme.

-De acuerdo.

-o-

Conduje hasta donde me dijo. Mire con sorpresa la zona donde nos encontrábamos. Me indico que entrara al estacionamiento y así lo hice.

-¿Aquí vive?- Pregunte.

Ella sonrió.

-No, tan solo pasare la noche aquí.

-Es un gran hotel- respondí.

Me estacione y ella bajo. Rodeo el coche y se puso alado de mi ventana, apoyando sus codos sobre el cristal.

Por alguna razón al verla sin el espejo de por medio hizo sentí nervioso. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa, eso no podía negarlo.

-¿Cuánto te debo Naruto?- Me pregunto sonriendo.

-Eh… no es nada- conteste.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Estuvimos más de una hora ahí, anda dime cuanto es.

-No, te preocupes de todos modos ya había terminado mi turno, ya no me lo cuentan.

_¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡BIEN ESE DINERO EXTRA PODRIA SER TUYO! – gritaba mi interior_

Pero… no, por favor déjame pagarte- insistió.

-Está bien señorita Hinata- Arranque el coche en señal de que no iba a ceder y comencé a dar reversa. La vi un instante dudar y luego comenzó a caminar. El estacionamiento solo tenía una salida que era también la entrada. Así que di la vuelta para poder salir, cuando pase de nuevo donde la había dejado, suspire porque había desaparecido. Volví mi vista el frente y casi me da un infarto.

-¡Señorita Hinata ¿Qué hace?! ¡Enserio un día de estos la atropellare!- Se había puesto en medio de la calle.

-Lo siento, es solo que no podía dejar así las cosas.- Respondió.

-Ya le dije que no importa…

¿Enserio que ya termino tu turno?

-Si. Enserio el dinero no me cobraran.

-Entonces… Ven conmigo.

-¿C-cómo?- Pregunte sorprendido.

-Acompáñame Naruto.

-No estoy muy seguro que sea buena idea…

\- Te prometo que no soy una asesina en serie- insistió con una sonrisa.

-No es eso…

-¡Anda vamos! Es más… te invito a cenar.

-o-

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había aceptado su invitación? Lo más racional hubiera sido rechazarla e irme a mi casa a descansar. Me consideraba una persona prudente y sobre todo cuerda, entonces ¿Por qué diablos no podía decirle que no? Ok Naruto, tranquilo, relájate. ¿Cuál es el problema? Estas con una chica extremadamente guapa que quiere cenar contigo. Eso no está mal, es más podría hasta considerarse una situación afortunada. Si, si eso era.

-Adelante- Dijo ella cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Trague duro.

-Sí.

Mecánicamente me moví y divise la habitación de hotel. Era muy bonita y lujosa. Tenía una vista increíble de la cuidad. Escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y me erice. Dios, dios, dios ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en el cuarto de un hotel con una desconocida? Tal vez aun no era muy tarde para poner una excusa y huir.

-Gracias por aceptar venir, se que es una locura, que realmente no nos conocemos pero siento una extraña confianza en ti.

-¿Enserio?

-Si- sonrió- veamos ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

-Eh… la verdad ya no estoy tan seguro de e…

-¡Ramen! Mmm mira, ahí hay un puesto. Me encanta ¿te apetece a ti?- Pregunto.

-¿Ramen?

-Si, a menos que quieras algo más…

-¡No! El ramen es mi platillo favorito.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¡Vaya! Entonces eso cenaremos.

Tomo su teléfono y ordeno que nos trajeran dos porciones de ramen a la habitación del hotel. Tal vez no debía ponerme nervioso, parecía buena chica, además casi no salía desde que trabajaba y aunque estaba cansado debía admitir mi suerte. ¿Cada cuando te invitan a cenar gratis en un hotel?.

_-BIP- BIP-BIP-BIP-_

-Naruto, tu celular está sonando.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si. –Lo saque de mi bolsillo- ¿Diga?

_¿Hijo? ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy esperando para cenar_

-Ah… lo siento mucho, perdí la noción del tiempo. E-estoy en… am... con Sasuke.

_-¿Sasuke-kun? Oh vaya. Hace tiempos no salías cariño, de acuerdo ¿Te vas a tardar mucho?_

-No… no lo se. Pero te aviso cualquier cosa te lo prometo.

_-De acuerdo. Cuídate Hijo, te quiero._

-Yo también a ti.

_-Colgué-_

-¿Alguna novia?

Sonreí.

-Algo así.

-Aquí tienes Naruto- Me ofreció una copa-

-No tomo lo siento. –Le respondí.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no tomas? Es solo vino blanco.

-Tengo que manejar- le recordé.

-Oh vamos, no te voy a emborrachar. Tan solo un poco

La cosa es que no tomaba solamente porque tenía que manejar. Tenía un pequeño problema con el alcohol, causaba un efecto en mí. Sasuke me había dicho una vez que mi personalidad cambiaba completamente cuando en mi sistema circulatorio había alcohol. Entraba en confianza y me volvía en palabras de el … decidido mucho más, sobre todo si había alguna mujer cerca. Era como una parte mía que no salía a relucir muy a menudo. No estaba seguro de querer eso ahora mismo.

-Por favor Naruto- insistió ella- Solo un poco. Esta copa y ya.

Suspire. –De acuerdo.

-o-

-¡Vaya! Así que eres un futuro licenciado. Nada mal eh.

-Así es, no se acostumbre a visualizarme como taxista señorita Hinata. –conteste sonriendo.

Habíamos cenado un delicioso ramen y nos encontrábamos en la pequeña sala de la habitación, era la segunda botella de vino que sacábamos. Estábamos ligeramente mareados pero muy conscientes aun. Nos la habíamos pasado platicando de infinidad de temas, unos absurdos otros sumamente debatibles. Habíamos entrado en confianza y platicábamos como si fuéramos dos grandes amigos que se hubieran encontrado.

-Oh vamos, estoy harta de escucharte decirme "señorita"… solo dime Hinata.

-De acuerdo, como tu gustes.-Respondí mientras tomaba más de vino. – Entonces Hinata, dime ¿Por qué estabas a punto de llorar en el auto?

Mi pregunta pareció sorprenderla e incomodarla.

-N-no sé de qué hablas- La escuche tartamudear por primera vez.

-Sabes perfecto de que hablo- le respondí.

Hinata agarro la botella de vino y se sirvió más aun cuando su copa no estaba del todo vacía. Después suspiro, y tomo todo de golpe para luego mirarme a los ojos.

-Fue por todo- respondió.

-¿Todo?

-Mi vida se ha estado lleno al caño los últimos años ¿sabes?

-¿Por lo de tu madre? – pregunte.

-Si, como te comente no tengo una buena relación con mi padre. Mi familia cada vez esta más separada y distante. Y bueno… mi vida amorosa es peor aún.

-¿Tan mala es?

-Naruto mi familia es económicamente estable si sabes a lo que me refiero, en ese espacio social conoces muchas personas, de todo tipo. El problema es que cuando tienes recursos la gente deja de ser sincera contigo. No tienes amigos de verdad, no puedes confiar en nadie, y bueno, se aprovechan de ti si tienen la oportunidad.

-¿Alguien se aprovechó de ti?

-Soy una apuesta andante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quieres saber porque casi me atropellas? Bueno, hace tan solo unas horas tenía un novio llamado Toneri, teníamos 1 año de novios. Era genial, bueno eso creía. En fin, la cosa es que pensaba que realmente me quería, pero era solo un sucio interesado.

-¿Te quería por tu dinero?

-No solo eso también había apostado a que me llevaría a la cama.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte sorprendido.

-Si ¿Puedes creerlo? Es decir no soy estúpida, sé que soy una mujer bonita pero es que ¿acaso los hombres son idiotas? Como pueden ser tan insensibles. Ahora resulta que no solo tengo que desconfiar por si se acercan a mí por mi dinero, sino que ahora también por si se echan un polvo conmigo. ¿Qué clase de personas hacen eso? En dado caso ¡Es mi maldito cuerpo! ¡Mi maldita decisión! ¡Si yo me acuesto con alguien es porque así lo quiero! ¡No por una estúpida e inmadura apuesta! - Grito Hinata llorando.

-Tranquila Hinata- Me acerque a ella- Tranquila…

-Lo siento- dijo sorbiéndose la nariz- Debes pensar que estoy loca, y con toda la razón del mundo.

-Tal vez si lo estas un poco- le sonreí- pero todo lo que te pasa realmente es como para estarlo. Pero no es tu culpa.

-Tal vez si lo es…

-No lo es. Y respecto a lo que te hizo el patán de tu ex novio, me parece que no merece que te pongas así.

-Pensé que era real ¿sabes? De verdad llegue a pensar que sí, yo pensé que me queria.

-Tal vez fue mejor así, antes de que realmente se saliera con la suya. Tratar de aprovecharse de una mujer es algo muy bajo. Es no tener moral- dije molesto. –Si lo tuviera enfrente le rompería la cara, jamás permitiría que le falten el respeto a una mujer.

-Naruto…

-Si me permites decírtelo, la verdad es que eres una mujer sumamente hermosa Hinata, no lo culpo de desearte pero si de usar tus sentimientos para aprovecharse y llevarte a la cama. Un verdadero hombre no hace eso.

-¿C-crees que soy deseable?-Pregunto súbitamente sonrojada aunque no estaba seguro si por lo que había dicho o por el alcohol.

-¡Por supuesto que lo eres!- Respondí sonriéndole. –Jamás había conocido a una mujer como tú, tan inteligente y hermosa además de divertida, ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado que estaría aquí, enserio. No se me paso por la cabeza que hoy iba a despertar e iba tener la fortuna de encontrarme contigo y pasar un rato tan agradable. Haberte conocido fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo Hinata y yo…

Mi discurso fue callado por sus labios.

-¿Q-que haces Hinata?- Pregunte.

Su fleco tapaba su mirada gacha mientras su cuerpo encima del mío se posicionaba a horcajadas.

-Naruto… perdóname… no sé por qué pero yo… yo… ¿realmente es cierto lo que has dicho? ¿Me… deseas?

_Trague duro aun con un poco de lucidez por el exceso de alcohol. ¿Enserio esto estaba pasando? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Tenía a una mujer encima mío sumamente excitante. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto?_

-Hinata… yo…

-Porque yo te deseo Naruto, te deseo mucho. Y sé que tal vez pienses que es una locura, quizá sí pero no puedo evitarlo…

Mis dedos acariciaron sus labios y me incorpore.

-¿Estas lucida Hinata? –Ella me miro sin comprender- Me refiero a que si estas consciente de lo que puede suceder. Mis principios no me lo permitían pero ahora te lo dire, a pesar de que en principio tenía desconfianza y no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía aquí, llevo la mitad de la noche deseando tocarte. Si te deseo… pero no pienso hacer nada que tú no quieras y por supuesto jamás te faltaría al respeto.

-Lo sé. Pero realmente quiero esto. Por favor no quiero que pienses que hago esto con cualquiera…

-Hinata, prácticamente soy cualquiera- le sonreí-

-Si pero… yo generalmente no soy así, no sé porque yo…contigo no puedo e-evitarlo.

La bese.

-Entonces no lo evitemos, te prometo que me detendré cuando tú me lo pidas- le susurre.

-o-

La tome en mis brazos y con cuidado la coloque en la cama de la habitación. Se cabello quedo regado como una cascada nocturna sobre el edredón, jamás ni en mis más profundas fantasías había soñado con tener a una mujer como ella. Mis dedos acariciaron su piel con delicadeza mientras besaba su cuello con suavidad. Ella soltaba suspiros cargados de excitación lo que me hacía más difícil contenerme. Hacía mucho tiempo no estaba con una mujer y eso me ponía algo nervioso, no quería parecer inexperto, Hinata merecía todo el placer del mundo y ella me había elegido a mí, no iba a decepcionarla.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y sentía su cuerpo temblar. Mis manos pasaron de su cadera a su rostro y con suavidad nos besamos… fue un beso tierno, gentil, sin prisas. No había necesidad de tenerlas. Recorrí su espalda y con cuidado la fui pegando más a mi cuerpo. Subí un poco su vestido hasta descubrir sus piernas completamente, entonces roce sus muslos y los acaricie junto con sus largas piernas. Escuchaba sus gemidos de y mi miembro lo sentía crecer. Me detuve solo un momento para quitarme la camisa y quedarme solo en pantalones.

-Que guapo eres Naruto… -La escuche susurrar.

Sonreí y sin perder tiempo le termine de quitar su vestido. Solo entonces contuve el aire al mirarla. Era una diosa lo que tenía enfrente de mí. Debía haber sido un maldito santo en mi anterior vida para que esto me estuviera pasando.

-Eres tan hermosa… me encantas-

-Ven conmigo- suplico.

Trace un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen. Hinata se retorcía y gemia. Sin tocarlos directamente pase las yemas de mis dedos sobre sus pechos, deleitándome con su suavidad y redondez.

-¡A-ah!- Gimió.

-¿Te agrada?-Pregunte.

-¡S-si!

La levante ligeramente para así desabrocharle el sostén. Sus senos en un movimiento plenamente erótico rebotaron. Eran grandes, redondos, firmes. Sentí que mi boca se hizo agua pero intente controlarme. Tome entre mis manos sus senos y solo entonces con mi lengua los humedecí, recorrí, lamie y bese. Cuando me sacie de ellos regrese a sus labios y la seguí besando pero esta vez fue un beso cargado de pasión y deseo, su lengua salio en busca de la mia ansiosa.

-Mi turno- dijo ella con una mirada lujuriosa.

Hinata me hizo acostarme para así besarme el cuello y mi oreja. Paso su lengua por todo mi cuello, excitándome aún más en el proceso. Me acaricio los brazos hasta que llego a mi pantalón y con suavidad desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera. Mi miembro palpito expectante debajo de mi bóxer.

-Estas muy excitado Naruto.

-Así es como me pones Hinata- Le respondí.

-Veamos si puedo lograr a un mas.-Respondió desafiante.

Sus dedos me acariciaron encima de mi ropa interior, luego lo tomo entre toda su palma y le dio pequeños apretones lo que hacía que palpitara aún más. Fue entonces cuando sin darme siquiera cuenta me bajo completamente todo el bóxer. Me volvió a tomar entre sus suaves manos y con movimientos suaves de arriba-abajo me empezó a masturbar.

-¡M-maldición Hinata…Ahh!

-¿Lo hago bien?- Pregunto Inocente.

-¡Mas qué bien!-

Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos.

-¡P-para!-Le dije. –O esto va a terminar antes de t-tiempo.

Sonrió traviesa sin dejar de hacer lo que le pedía. Pero en un descuido suyo logre librarme y cambiar de posiciones, Hinata termino bajo mi cuerpo mientras mis manos aprisionaban los de ella. Mis manos recorrieron una vez más sus piernas hasta llegar hasta su última prenda la cual le quite y arroje. Hinata ya estaba húmeda pero la quería aún más excitada. Por lo que muy despacio acaricie su zona, hasta que introduje uno de mis dedos en su interior.

-¡N-Naru…Ah!

Pronto introduje otro dedo por lo que Hinata se mordió los labios intentando no gritar pero entonces un gemido escapo de ella y empecé a notar como aumentaba la humedad de su centro. Por un momento estuve tentado a detenerme y penetrarla de una vez por todas pero quería hacerla llegar primero.

-¡Mmm!

-¡Ahh…Hinata! No tienes idea de lo tremendamente hermosa y excitante que es tenerte así.

Aumente los movimientos, gimiendo de exitacion junto a ella. Tenerla de esa manera era toda una fantasia.

-¡N-Narutoo… M-me v-vengo! ¡AAAHH! – Su cuerpo exploto lleno de la maravillosa sensación del clímax.

-Aún no hemos terminado… le susurre.

Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar volví a introducir uno de mis dedos y comencé a moverlo de manera circular mientras llevaba mi otra mano hasta sus senos y los masajeaba solo que ya no era suave, se notada en mí una urgencia… la urgencia de hacerla mía.

-De nuevo estas húmeda… pronto estarás lista para mí.

Hinata también tomo entre sus manos mi miembro y lo masajeo.

-¡Dios… no sabes cómo me provocas Hinata! Y-ya no puedo resistirlo más…

-¡Hazlo! ¡Por favor!

Y devolviéndole una sonrisa le pedí que alzara las caderas. Hinata contuvo el aliento cuando sintió mi miembro rozándole su entrada; y sin perder momento me introduje de una sola y certera estocada.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Gemimos ambos al sentirnos por fin unidos.

Salí una vez más de ella para volver a entrar y en respuesta ella grito mientras sentía como clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda

¡Hmmm… dios, si!- Gimió ella. Dijo con una voz deformada entre jadeos. Tome una de sus piernas y la eleve hasta posicionarse entre mi pecho y mi hombro, mi mano tomo su rodilla para abrirla más y así sentirla más profundo.

-¡Ah d-dios! ¡Ahh!

-¿Qué es lo que desea Hinata?- Le pregunte mientras la penetraba sin detenerme.

Y-yo… yo…

-¡Tan solo pídelo! ¡Yo te lo daré!-Le decía completamente perdido por la deliciosa sensación de estar dentro de ella.

-¡M-MAS! ¡QUIERO MÁS! ¡TE QUIERO DENTRO DE MI TANTO COMO PUEDAS NARUTO!

Sonreí complacido ante sus suplicas mientras escuchaba sus gritos de placer que solo lograban excitarme cada vez más. Acto seguido retome las envestidas pero mucho más fuertes y profundas.

-Ahh Hinata… eres deliciosa… eres tan estrecha y caliente… ¡Jamás había experimentado algo así con nadie! Con solo mirarte me pongo duro…

-¡Ahh! N-Ni yo! ¡Nunca nadie me había hecho sentí como tú lo estás haciendo ahora! ¡Mmm! Yo… yo… ¡Ahh! ¡Naruto! ¡M-Me v-vengo d-de nuevo!

-Está bien Hinata ¡Hazlo! ¡Dame el placer de ver hasta dónde puedo llevarte!

-Y-yo…. Ahh…¡N-naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡AHHHHH!- Sintió que de nuevo era golpeada por el clímax, esta vez más intenso y placentero.

-¡Maldición! ¡Hinata! - Gruñí y con un par de estocadas más me derrame en su interior y me deje caer sobre ella.

No supimos cuánto tiempo exactamente pasamos así, pero ninguno se movió, tan solo podíamos escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas que inundaban toda la habitación, cuando finalmente nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Tan solo sentí como ella se acomodó en mi pecho mientras sentía su aliento caliente. Me quede mirando el techo mientras por mi cabeza pasaban todas las imágenes de lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unos momentos. ¡Que locura!

Entonces me di cuenta de que ella se había dormido encima de mí y le acaricie el cabello, mientras le besaba la cabeza. No estaba seguro de cómo ni porque pero sentía que lo que había pasado era por una razón. Esperaba que en la mañana lo habláramos más calmadamente porque si de algo no tenía dudas es que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que esta mujer se me escapara. Quería conocerla, saber más de ella, mucho, mucho más. No era mentira que con ninguna otra me había sentido así, tan conectado… tan completo. Quien diría que una extraña me causaría estas sensaciones tan increíbles. Sonreí satisfecho y entonces yo también me quede dormido

-O-

Mis ojos se abrieron y la luz me pego en la cara, bostece cerrando los ojos de nuevo y me estire sintiéndome relajado. Entonces caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado y rápidamente abrí los ojos para buscarla. Al no sentirla cerca me incorpore rápido sobre la cama y note que no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Hinata? –La llame. ¿Hinata? ¿Estás en el baño?.

Entonces tire de las sabanas y me levante para tomar mis boxes del suelo y ponérmelos. Camine hacia el baño y toque la puerta. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta gire la manija y se la puerta se abrió mostrándome el baño vacío. Corrí de nuevo hacia la cama y note que no estaba su ropa, ni su bolso ni nada de ella. ¿Me había dejado? ¿A si nada más? Algo en mi interior se removió y me rehusé a creer lo que pasaba.

Justo cuando pasaba por donde habíamos tomado el vino y estaban los restos de lo que había sido la cena, note un papel sobre la mesa de vidrio. Me acerque y lo tome entre mis manos.

_Lamento mucho haberme ido sin despedirme, pero no hubiera sabido que decir. Nunca había hecho nada como esto y no estoy segura de como sentirme al respecto. Pero eres un hombre maravilloso Naruto, nunca voy a olvidarte._

_Gracias por todo, aunque sea por una noche me has hecho sentir una tranquilidad y felicidad que creía no volver a sentir. _

_Te deseo todo el éxito del mundo y una vida prospera y feliz, definitivamente te la mereces._

_Con cariño. –Hinata._

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué diablos era esto? Esta mujer… esta mujer…

-¡ARHHG!-Grite furioso y frustrado.

¿Cómo era posible? Había pasado la noche más increíble y ella ¿me había dejado así sin más? ¿Sin ningún tipo de explicación? ¿Dejándome una ridícula carta donde me deseaba una vida prospera y feliz? ¡Al diablo sus deseos prósperos para mí! ¡Me había utilizado y se había marchado! ¡¿Cómo podía haber echo algo así? ¿Cómo fui a caer yo en algo así?

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y por instinto lo tome y conteste sin darme cuenta.

_-¿Dobe? ¡Maldición al fin contestas! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué no piensas venir? Teníamos que entregar el proyecto._

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hora es?

_-Es hora de que traigas tu trasero aquí. ¿Me estas escuchando?_

_-Si…_

_-¿Dobe? Te escuchas extraño ¿Qué te sucede?_

_-No me encuentro bien_

_-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Te veo en mi casa en 1 hora._

Después de aquello le conté a Sasuke lo que había sucedido y me sentí el hombre mas estúpido del mundo, aquella mujer me había usado y se había marchado como si lo que paso entre nosotros solo hubiera sido un par de saludos de manos. Sasuke me aconsejo y me consoló a su manera "tomemos y desahoguémonos de las mujeres" pero sabia que eso no me regresaría con Hinata. Por supuesto intente buscarla pero nunca me dijo su apellido y descubrí que Hinata era un nombre popular lo cual no me facilito las cosas. Pase durante meses en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado pero nunca la volví a ver. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, por supuesto el tiempo pasó y logre graduarme.

Gracias a mis ahorros por mi trabajo de taxista pude empezar un pequeño negocio que manejara mi mama, así ella dejo su empleo y yo me dedique a trabajar en una de las grandes empresas de Japón. Rápidamente subí de puesto en puesto hasta convertirme en gerente. Como era natural conocí a muchas mujeres, pero nunca jamás pude experimentar con ninguna de ellas lo que había sentido esa noche con Hinata. Era estúpido y me sentía frustrado pero esa noche con ella me había marcado de una manera ridículamente profunda.

Pero la vida seguía y yo no iba a desperdiciarla. Aunque admitía que el hecho de saber algo de ella me carcomía por dentro pero eso era algo que no decía a nadie, ni con Sasuke mi mejor amigo que a veces me preguntaba si aún pensaba en ella, naturalmente le mentía puesto que no quería que nadie supiera. Por eso intentaba con todas mis fuerzas convencerme de que algún día pasaría de esto, que simplemente la olvidaría o tal vez hasta podría convérseme a mí mismo de que aquello solo había sido un sueño… que nunca había sido real. Pero la verdad es que pensaba en ella casi todos los días y si les soy sincero, sentía que me estaba volviendo loco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Hola! No se por qué me dieron estas ganas inmensas de escribir esto, se me vino a la mente y no pude evitarlo, lo pensaba dejar como un one-shot pero creo que se convertirá en un two-shot o no se tal vez si debería dejarlo asi como con la intriga jaja, si me animo pues obvio le pongo continuación, en fin.. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme su reviews lindos, hermosos y bellos. :D

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

_Me llamo Naruto._

_Jamás había conocido a una mujer como tú, tan inteligente y hermosa además de divertida…_

_Haberte conocido fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo Hinata…_

_-¡M-maldición Hinata…Ahh!..._

_¡Hmmm Naruto… dios, si! …_

(PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP)

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. A mi lado se encontraba mi alarma marcándome la hora: 7:00 Am. Quite las sabanas que me enrollaban y me levante de la cama. Tome mi bata y me la coloque encima para posteriormente entrar al baño. Abrí el grifo del lavabo y me enjuague todo el rostro con agua fría, tome una toalla y me seque viendo mi reflejo en el espejo. Genial, perfecto, mira esas ojeras. Suspire y Salí en busca de mi ropa, hoy era un día sumamente importante. Si todo salía bien hoy podríamos tener un nuevo contrato para financiar nuestros nuevos proyectos para la construcción de hoteles. Había trabajado mucho en esto, después de tantos años de trabajo por fin darían frutos y lo más importante, de una vez por todas le demostraría a mi padre lo mucho que había cambiado.

Tome rápido un baño y me arregle un poco más de lo normal. Decidí que no tendría tiempo de desayunar en mi departamento como todos los días, hoy no quería atrasarme ni un solo minuto así que tan solo compre un café con crema descremada para el camino y me fui a la oficina. Cuando llegue como era normal, todo era un mar de nervios, todos sabíamos que era un día importante, llegarían los inversionistas más importantes de Japón en hotelería y queríamos que todo saliera perfecto.

-¡Hinata! ¡Gracias a dios que llegaste!

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri?

-Temari no me envió los planos, ¿Qué hago? Se supone que me los enviaría desde ayer y hasta hoy no he recibido nada.

-Tranquila, hable con ella, los tengo aquí.

-¡Oh! Sentía que me estaba volviendo loca- sonrió- Amiga ¿No dormiste bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tus ojeras, no se notan mucho pero tu maquillaje no las tapo del todo. ¿Otra vez tienes problemas para dormir?

-No, estoy bien. Yo no tengo problemas para dormir ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-Ah… un bueno hay días que llegas con ojeras, yo supuse que no duermes del todo bien. ¿Acaso hay algún sueño que te perturbe?

_Mi mente me trasporto __instantáneamente_

_¡M-maldición Hinata…Ahh!..._

_¡Hmmm Naruto… dios, si! …_

-¡NO! D-digo, por supuesto que no, es solo que es exceso de trabajo. Es todo.

-Sí, eso sí…

-Bueno… bueno… basta de plática, a trabajar.- Le respondí.

-¡Si!

Le sonríe y me tome el elevador para llegar a mi oficina, mientras en el camino saludaba a mis compañeros y empleados. Cuando entre a mi oficina, deje mis cosas en el escritorio y me deje caer en mi asiento, apoye mis manos en mi cabeza y suspire sonoramente. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué seguían perturbándome esos recuerdos en sueños? ¿Por qué seguía recordándolo? No quería recordarlo más, aquello estaba afectándome.

Naruto… ¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza?- susurre.

(RING-RING-RING)-

-¿Qué pasa Matsuri?-Conteste el teléfono

-El joven Inuzuka está en la línea 2.

Bufe.

-De acuerdo, gracias- le respondí y tome la llamada- ¿Hola?

_-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

-Estresada, ojerosa y nerviosa.-Le respondí.

-_¿No quisiste decir, hermosa, exitosa y talentosa?_

-¡Ja! Sí, eso espero.

_-Lo lograras, estoy seguro y para demostrártelo vamos a tu restaurante favorito, te paso a buscar a las 6._

Sonreí. Kiba siempre lograba subirme el ánimo.

-De acuerdo.

-_Excelente, éxito preciosa. Te quiero._

_-_Y yo a ti.

Colgué. Kiba siempre era lindo conmigo aunque yo no lo merecía. Nunca había podido darle el amor que él me brindaba, no completamente. No lo hacía apropósito, de verdad que quería pero no se… tenía miedo. Ya había sufrido demasiado y no quería sufrir otra vez. Se supone había decidido no tener ningún tipo de relación pero Kiba había sido particularmente insistente y se había merecido la oportunidad aunque a veces me preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

Además estaba el otro problema, ese que no me dejaba en sueños. Había pasado 8 años desde la noche en que lo había conocido, 8 años desde que había sentido sus besos y caricias y 8 años desde que no había logrado apartarlo de mi mente. Era un locura lo sabía, todo había sido una locura, esa noche no pensé las cosas, sentí algo con el que de alguna manera nos llevó a estar juntos, no tuve tiempo de arrepentirme, después cuando todo termino y abrí los ojos me encontraba abrazada a él, así que había salido de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, me vestí y cuando estuve a punto de abandonar el cuarto lo mire una última vez, algo se removió en mi corazón así que decidí al menos escribirle una nota despidiéndome y agradeciéndole por lo que me había hecho sentir y por haberme permitido estar con él, porque no me arrepentía pero no estaba lista para abrir mi corazón.

Aunque si era sincera conmigo misma, a veces me preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Qué habrá sido de el? Realmente esperaba que si haya logrado todo lo que esa noche me había contado.

-Hinata, los inversionistas estarán aquí en 15 minutos.- Llamo Matsuri desde la puerta.

-¡Oh! Muy bien, preparen la presentación, y que todos estén en la sala de juntas en 10 minutos.

-Si.-Contesto Matsuri.

-o-

El corcho de la botella de champan salió disparada.

-¡Bravooooo!- Gritaron todos.

-Muchas felicidades equipo, ¡Lo logramos! ¡Los inversionistas aceptaron el contrato por 2,000 millones de dólares para nuestros hoteles! Esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes, gracias por tanto esfuerzo, por tanto trabajo, por tanto sacrificio y por nunca conformarse. Estoy muy orgullosa de tener un gran equipo de trabajo como ustedes. Este día quedara marcado como el inicio de todo lo grande que llegara, estoy segura que si seguimos así, el futuro de todos nosotros será más que exitoso. ¡Por nosotros! Y ¡Por el éxito que seguiremos alcanzando! ¡Felicidades!

-¡SALUD!- Gritaron todos emocionados alcanzo sus copas.

-¡Hinata, estoy tan feliz, quiero llorar!-Vocifero Matsuri.

-Jajaja no es para tanto Matsuri- Le respondí.

-¡Claro que sí! Todos hemos trabajado mucho por esto, sobre todo tu.

-¡Estoy muy contenta!-Le respondí- ¡Lo estoy! Hace tanto que no me sentía así, es increíble, un sentimiento de satisfacción enorme. Pero esto es aun solo el principio.

-Lo sé, pero estoy segura que nos ira excelente.

-Yo también.

-¿Qué harás hoy?

-Nada ¿por..? ¡Hay no! ¡Kiba! ¡Lo olvide por completo! Me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué paso?

-Quede con él a las 6 para ir a cenar pero con todo esto perdí la noción del tiempo. ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Adiós Matsuri, nos vemos mañana!

-¡Diviértete y pórtate mal, te lo mereces!-Me sonrió despidiéndose de mí.

Había llegado a mi casa lo más rápido que pude, al momento de entrar a mi departamento, me metí rápidamente a tomar una ducha y Salí corriendo, escogí un bonito vestido negro y unos tacones plateados que hacían juego con mi bolso, me maquille lo mejor que pude y decidí dejarme un poco suelto el cabello. Cuando estaba poniéndome perfume y algunos accesorios escuche la puerta. Corrí y respire profundo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola p… ¡Wow! Ay no, creo que me equivoque, buscaba el departamento de mi novia, no de una modelo.

-¡Si claro!-Le sonreí.

-Esta deslumbrante, ahora me siento poca cosa.

-No digas eso Kiba.

-Traje esto para ti- Me mostro unas rosas- ¡Felicidades por tu éxito!

-¿Quién te dijo?- Me sorprendí.

-Nadie, sabía que lo lograrías- Me sonrió y me beso en los labios- Te dije que lo sabía.

-Gracias-Me sonroje un poco- Por confiar tanto en mí.

-¿Nos vemos preciosa? –Me pregunto ofreciéndome su brazo.

-Si.

-o-

-Lo siento mucho Hinata, olvide por completo reservar una mesa, la verdad no pensé que estuviera lleno hoy. Lamento hacerte esperar.

-No importa Kiba, no me molesta esperar-Le sonreí- Después de todo no es tu culpa, es un restaurante un poco solicitado.

-Si tardan más de 20 minutos en colocarnos en una mesa, nos vamos a otro lugar ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, está bien. –Le respondí frotándome los brazos un poco.

-Oh, ¿tienes frio? ¿No traías contigo un abrigo?

-Sí, pero lo olvide en el auto.

-Lo iré a buscar… espera.

-No, iré yo, de todos modos también olvide mi bolso.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes, está cerca el auto. De todas maneras a quien conocen aquí es a ti, así que si nos toca mesa mientras regreso, escógela tú.

-Está bien.

Que frio. Había bajado la temperatura considerablemente, me confié porque en el restaurante el clima era muy agradable no sabía que tendríamos que esperar afuera. Caminaba hacia el coche cuando vi que se estaciono cerca un Lamborghini negro. Por alguna razón me le quede mirando al auto hasta que vi una mujer alta y rubia bajar del asiento de acompañante. No pude evitar que mis ojos se fijaran en ella, tenía un vestido escandalosamente corto. Unos centímetros más arriba y no había necesidad de ponérselo. Sonreí ante tal pensamiento. Estaba abriendo la puerta del coche para sacar mi abrigo y mi bolso cuando alce la vista de nuevo. No recordaba la última vez que sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo.

-o-

Salí casi corriendo del coche y me dirigí rápidamente a donde estaba Kiba.

-Ah ya regresaste-Me sonrió.

-K-Kiba, tenemos que irnos. –Le respondí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es que, bueno, la verdad es que no quiero esperar, mejor vamos a otro lugar, ya no quiero estar aquí afuera-Le suplique.

-No tenemos que esperar Hinata. ¿A que no sabes que es lo que paso?

-¿Eh?

-Ya tenemos mesa, no tenemos que esperar más.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ya está todo listo Kiba!-Se escuchó una voz.

_¡No, no, no, no, no… por favor díganme que esto no está pasando!- Cerré los ojos, di la espalda y baje mi mirada, dándole la espalda a Kiba como buscando algo en mi bolso._

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- Respondió Kiba.

-No es nada, siempre es una ventaja que tu amigo sea el dueño.

-Jajaja si es verdad-respondió Kiba- Ah, que descortés de mi parte, te presento a mi novia…

Dios, no, ¿Por qué? Suspire y tome valor para darme la vuelta y fingir una sonrisa de cortesía. Entonces sentí como nuestras miradas chocaron y se conectaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hinata Hyuuga-Le sonreí.

-Uzumaki Naruto- Me contesto mirándome con esos ojos azules zafiros tan penetrantes y profundos- Es un verdadero placer.

-o-

Después de las presentaciones, nos asignaron una mesa en una de las mejores zonas del restaurante, el mismo chef nos ofreció su especialidad. Ordenamos vino tinto y unos aderezos como entradas. Pero para mi mala suerte nos habían puesto de frente a la mesa de Naruto. Parecía que lo había hecho apropósito, ponerse a espaldas de Kiba y frente de mí. Era difícil no sentirme cohibida y nerviosa todo el tiempo con la mirada fija y penetrante de Naruto. Cuando su acompañante que se llamaba Shion según me había comentado Kiba, no se daba cuenta, me lanzaba sonrisas cargadas de ironía. Trataba de aparentar diferencia pero la verdad es que no podía evitar que me temblaran las piernas.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas logrado el contrato y claro el ascenso .- Dijo Kiba.

-¿Eh?

-Lo de la presidencia amor.-Repitió.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! Lo sé, es increíble, estoy muy contenta.

-Mereces todo eso y más, eres una mujer fuerte y trabajadora. ¿Por qué no habrías de lograr todo lo que te propongas?

-¿No estas exagerando un poco? –Sonríe- Me haces parecer la mujer maravilla.

-Para mí lo eres- Me beso mi mano.

No pude evitar sonreír y sonrojarme un poco. Kiba era simplemente maravilloso conmigo, era paciente, gentil y siempre tan atento. Lo quería, enserio que si pero no como el merecía. A veces sentía que era una mala persona porque no podía entregarme por completo a él, sabía que podía lastimarlo pero me costaba trabajo expresarme con el.

-o-

La cena había estado absolutamente deliciosa como siempre, en algún punto había dejado de pensar en que la persona enfrente mío era el hombre con el que había estado soñando desde hace años, Kiba y yo conversábamos de algunos planes que teníamos en mente y de nuestros días en general ya que no solíamos vernos tan a menudo ya que él había recibido también un ascenso en el que ahora tenía que salir de la cuidad constantemente.

-Estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos salir de la cuidad unos días, como premio, después de todo nos lo merecemos, hemos pasado por tanto estrés últimamente que me pareció buena idea.

-¿Salir de la cuidad? ¿A dónde exactamente?

-No estoy seguro aun ¿Qué tal a la playa para asolearnos un poco? Estas muy pálida.

-Jajaja sabes que soy muy blanca y me es imposible asolearme, lo único que conseguiré será quedar roja como un tomate.

-¡Sera divertido!

-De acuerdo, es buena idea, pero decidámoslo poco a poco, no puedo irme tan pronto, aunque tengo cerrado el contrato todavía tengo muchas cosas pendientes con los inversionistas.

\- Como tus órdenes preciosa.

-o-

Después del plato fuerte, decidí ir al tocador, así que entre al baño de mujeres y me quede ahí tan solo mirándome al espejo. Kiba lo decía de broma pero tenía razón, estaba pálida mucho más de lo que normalmente esto. También respiraba con dificultad, sentía que me temblaban las manos y estaba segura que no era únicamente por la emoción del contrato, o los futuros planes con Kiba.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Nunca me imaginé que me encontraría de nuevo con él. Que tonta. ¿Pero que había aquí? ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿No podía simplemente haber desaparecido? ¡Dios mío! Se veía tan imponente, tan elegante… tan guapo. Me sonroje de solo pensarlo. ¡No pienses en eso Hinata!

Pero eso ya no importaba, no podía permitir que Kiba se enterara de que el y yo ya nos conocíamos y mucho menos de lo que había sucedido esa noche. ¿Por qué tenían que conocerse? ¡Tenía que averiguar de dónde! Si, y de alguna forma evitar que se frecuenten porque eso significaría que yo lo frecuentaría y solo dios sabe que sucedería.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas tanto frente al espejo señorita Hinata? ¿O todavía prefieres que solo te llame por tu nombre? -Escuche una voz.

\- ¡AHH! ¿Q-que? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es el baño de mujeres. ¡Fuera!

-Lo sé pero tenía que hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Naruto. Sal de aquí, alguien podría verte.

-¿Quién? ¿Tu novio?-Me pregunto mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

-Naruto… no…

-Tantos años Hinata… 8 años desde que nos conocimos. No sabes cómo te estuve buscando, es realmente una casualidad encontrarte o tal vez ¿el destino?. ¿Qué ironía, no te parece?

-N-no, nada de eso –Respondí mientras se acercaba más y más a mí- Además lo que paso no es… nosotros… E-éramos muy jóvenes Naruto, solo fue…

-¿Un error? ¿Un capricho tuyo? –Me pregunto tomándome de la cintura.

-No, pero no estuvo bien… yo no…

-¿Entonces, te arrepientes? Porque yo no. Ni por un solo momento. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? –Me susurro al oído mientras sentía que me derretía y me tomaba por la cintura- Te he estado deseando desde aquel momento, lo admito he estado soñando contigo e imaginándote desnuda en mi cama todas las noches…

-N-Naruto… n-no… p-para-Termine articular mientras contenía la respiración y sentía que me desmayaba en sus brazos.

-Pero…como podrás notar, ahora las cosas han cambiado Hinata-Siguió hablando con su cuerpo pegado al mío y yo estaba atrapada entre él y la pared- Ya no soy un simple taxista.

-N-nunca pensé que lo fueras, Naruto-Le alcance a responder.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te fuiste aquella noche? –Me respondió mientras me besaba el cuello.

-¡Ah! Y-yo… no lo sé… sentí en ese momento que era lo correcto.

-Me usaste Hinata ¿no es así? .

-¡N-no! ¡No es así! Yo… no te use.

-Me dejaste ahí solo, confundido y sin ninguna explicación, ¿creíste que una estúpida nota me haría sentir bien?

-No… nunca fue mi intensión hacerte sentir así. Yo sé que no hice lo correcto ahora, lo sé. Pero ya no puedo cambiar nada.

-Tienes razón, lo que paso ya no se puede cambiar pero ¿Qué me dices de ahora?

-¿Ahora?-.

Naruto me tomo de la cadera y me apego aún más su cuerpo, sus labios frenéticos y salvajes devoran mis labios, abrí los ojos sorprendida y a la vez asustada. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a responderle, no podía apartarme de él, ¿a quién engañaba? Yo tampoco había dejado de pensar en él. Y el hecho irónico de haberlo encontrado me hacía estremecer porque nunca pude definir lo que siento por él. La excitación contenida de ambos nos hizo aislarnos del momento y del lugar.

Un sonido cercano lo obligo a soltarme y salir de ahí. Yo me quede paralizada sin saber muy bien que hacer. Después de unos instantes pude reaccionar y caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho y casi me pongo a llorar ¿Cómo pude permitirlo? ¡Tengo a Kiba! ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? En mi reflejo pude notar como se me había corrido el labial, me lleve los dedos a los labios y me asuste ante mis propios pensamientos porque la verdad sea dicha, el beso de hace unos minutos me había encantado.

-PROV NARUTO-

Salí deprisa del baño de mujeres para entrar al de hombres. Tenía un poco de labial rojo de Hinata en mi barbilla y labios. Sonreí con satisfacción. Ese había sido el beso más excitante que había sentido en mucho tiempo, y aunque era la novia de mi compañero no podía evitar reaccionar de esa manera, Hinata era mi delirio, mi deseo y mi obsesión desde hace mucho tiempo. Esa mujer lograba excitarme en dimensiones desconocidas ¿Cómo era posible que con solo mirarla y tocarla me lograra ponerme duro?

Hace un tiempo una parte de mí se había resignado de encontrarla, pero las sorpresas de la vida ¿no? Y ahora no la iba a dejar escapar. Al menos no tan fácil, necesitaba una explicación de todo lo que había sucedido antes, ¿Por qué me había usado? ¿Por qué me había dejado sin dejar más que una estúpida nota? ¿Por qué se había aparecido en mi vida para después largarse sin más?

Cuando regrese a la mesa, Kiba estaba hablando con Shion. Al parecer la zorra de Shion no se había contenido en ir con él. Sonreí irónico. Y no es que sea grosero y menosprecie a las mujeres pero la verdad tiene que ser dicha, era una zorra, literalmente. La había conocido en una de esas fiestas de gala y no tarde en descubrir que era una caza fortunas. Por supuesto era bella y sensual pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo la razón por la que estaba con ella era porque cenar solo era aburrido y por retorcido que se escuche ella tenía un aire de Hinata aunque por supuesto ella no causaba ninguna emoción en mi, Kiba podía hasta llevársela a la cama. Cosa que a mi parecer si quería él. Cuando me visualizaron, Kiba sonrió nervioso pero fingí no notarlo. Hinata regreso unos minutos después. Kiba se paró de la mesa y la ayudo a sentarse.

-Que caballeroso ¿no lo crees? - dijo Shion cuando regreso a mi lado en nuestra mesa.

Visualice como Hinata sonreía y como Kiba le besaba la mano. Shion había presenciado todo y tenía una mirada de ilusión y ternura. Mientras me decía que era súper romántico. Cuando nos dieron la cuenta y nos paramos para irnos, Kiba se acercó a mí y me agradeció el favor. Yo por supuesto le dije que no había problema y que se despreocupara. Insistió en que de alguna forma tenía que pagármelo ya que hoy había sido importante para Hinata. No pude evitar que eso me llamara la atención y le pregunte cual era el motivo, el me respondió que había conseguido un gran contrato con unos inversionistas hoteleros y la habían ascendido. Sonreí y la verdad es que era una sonrisa sincera, me alegraba enormemente saber que le estaba yendo de maravilla. Solo por curiosidad le pregunte que cadena hotelera había aceptado y me lleve una agradable sorpresa.

Al finalizar la despedida de cortesía, Kiba también se despidió de Shion. Mientras esperaba el valet parking, a lo lejos pude ver como Kiba le cubría los hombros a Hinata con su abrigo y la besaba en los labios. Escuche como Shion exclamo: ¡Que bellos! Y yo miraba la escena mientras mis puños se cerraban e intentaba todo lo posible por no aparentar que estaba furioso.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x**

¡MIL! ¡DOS MIL! ¿O FUERON TRES MIL? Jjajajaja ya sé que tarde mucho tiempo en subir la continuación pero digamos que tenía cero inspiración y cero tiempo ¿Alguno esta en la universidad? Bueno, si lo están, no me dejaran mentir ¡Todo mi tiempo se va en ello!

¡No es broma! Pero lo importante es que aquí está la continuación. Les seré sincera, no tengo ni la mitad del tercer capítulo pero lo tendré y no creo tardar tanto porque en un mes se termina mi semestre, asi que debo tener tiempo. Bueno "tiempo" es relativo porque el semestre siguiente empiezan mis prácticas profesionales ¿ósea? ¡Tengo que encontrar empleo! ¿Quién dijo que crecer es divertido? -.- En fin, si les gusto, déjenme un reviews ¿Les gusta como estoy llevando la historia? ¡Un beso a todos!

¡Nos leemos, pronto! Espero…


End file.
